


Harle's Toybox and Ice Chest

by TheRedHarlequin



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arranged Marriage Trope, BDSM, Bondage, Crime Family, Fluff, Gen, Gratuitous Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Men in pretty clothes which includes dresses and suits and lingerie, Multi, NSFW, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, They wear what they want, This is pretty much a catch all for whatever piques my interest, eventually, fight me, tentacles?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/pseuds/TheRedHarlequin
Summary: This is a box of drabbles, plot bunnies, summaries, and fic ideas that I crank out on my Tumblr. Some occasionally grow into oneshots or full fledged fics. Depends on the inspiration, motivation, and encouragement I get.Come on in and play~ Comments may inspire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request filled on my Tumblr theroguesharlequin.tumblr.com for bold-satorial-statement!
> 
> Wonderland, arranged marriages, and pretty dresses, ahoy!

A union between the Queendom of Hearts and the Kingdom of Spades.

It was unheard of with how very different the two were; one ruled by passionate hearts bordering on mania, the other by cool heads that leaned towards frigid.

But after the great war, when the rot was at last purged and with it had taken a toll on all corners of their lands, they all needed more unity. And with the marriage between Diamonds and Clubs, Queen Felicity and King Oliver, everyone was all too happy to see the trend continue.

Which is what brought Barry’s carriage to a final stop in front of the Spade Palace where he was to be received by his potential future husband.

Iris, his Duchess, smiled in an attempt to reassure him. He returned it weakly and stood up, both straightening his skirts and making sure he was at the peak of perfection. Damn, but he couldn’t wait to be rid of this corset. He was dressed far more formally than usual for the event; this would be his first meeting with the new King, who had killed his terrible predecessor for the throne.

Barry had never known Lewis himself, but he remembered how his parents thought him vile. After their death, Eobard, self appointed _regent_ and unknown murderer, had dealt with all diplomatic matters, isolating Barry as best he could from the world.

He thought reluctantly that if Eobard hadn’t been so obsessed with him, he would applaud Barry’s level headedness in accepting the possibility of this marriage. He had always wanted to marry for love, as was the way of the Heart, but they were on the brink of a new era and his people could use some stability.

Barry took a deep breath and nodded to Iris, who opened the door, his manservant Cisco coming around to offer an arm to escort him down from the carriage.

_Well here we go._


	2. Dare (ColdFlash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry just wanted to be left to work for his degree in peace.
> 
> Well, tough shit, cause Harle needs something to write about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of Truth or Dare prompt filled on my Tumblr for an anon~

When Tony Woodward dared Barry to go up to and kiss the scariest and most notorious delinquent in their oh so prestigious university, Barry had known he had been set up to get his ass kicked and that it was a not so subtle dig at his recently discovered bisexuality. But if he didn’t, he would probably end up worse off than getting punched.

Fucking homophobic rich kids.

At least this way he would be ignored for most of the school year instead of being a target by Woodward’s pack of assholes. As the geeky, scrawny, broke scholarship kid with no connections, there just weren’t that many ways for him to survive.

What no one had seen coming was instead of getting his ass handed to him when Barry kissed him seemingly out of nowhere, was Leonard Snart grabbing his ass and kissing back hard enough the poor boy almost passed out.

Well, at least after running away (read: tripping over his own feet) Tony and his dogs had been too scared shitless to push their luck with him even if Barry wasn’t certain why. He was just happy to be left in peace.

* * *

 

-time skip-

* * *

 

' _Well, so much for peace_ ,’ he thought distantly from his new place on Leonard Snart’s lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably at least turn into a series of oneshots eventually.
> 
> -stares at long line of plot bunnies and work in progress fics-
> 
> Eventually.


	3. Dare pt 2 (ColdFlash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more detailed scene of Barry and Len's first encounter in Dare.

"Guess who I just passed on my way over," Hartley draped himself next to Len, having returned with new bottles of liquor for everyone with Axel.

"You know the new cute little scholarship student? Woodward and his merry band of neanderthals are putting him through the ringer, poor thing. They just dared him to come over here and kiss a certain notorious bad boy lacrosse captain. One guess who it is," he sang. "I doubt he has the balls though, he looked like he was going to pass out."

"Awww, poor darling," Lisa cooed. "I might have to 'rescue' him later."

Mick grunted. "This scholarship kid about six feet tall? Brown hair?"

"Yes," Hartley replied.

"Geeky? Legs that go all the way up?"

"Yes," he said impatiently. "What about him?"

"Well, ya just might wanna rethink your opinion a bit. He's heading this way." Mick nodded over Hartley's shoulder.

Len finally raised an interested eyebrow. "Is he now? My type?"

" _Oh_ yeah."

* * *

 

Barry made his way through the party. Why were all the parties held at mansions? Couldn't they just do a nice bonfire like everybody else? Oh wait, there was one, someone had set the microwave on fire.

He sent up a quick prayer that he wasn't about to die tonight.

And that 'Captain Cold' was at least halfway decent looking.

"Leonard Snart?"

The man who stood up, and oh damn was he a _man_ , might as well have strolled right out of Barry's dirtiest wet dreams.

If it weren't for the likely impending violence, Barry might have even thanked Tony by sending him a nice fruit basket or something.

"Something I can help you with?" Oh shit, even his voice was like damn velvet.

"Um, yes, hi," he took a deep breath and hoped he wouldn't lose any teeth at least because Snart looked strong.

Barry also tried not to let images of being lifted by those beautiful hands distract him from the fact said beautiful hands may soon strangle him.

That image should not be as hot as it was.

"I'm Barry. Also I'm sorry. Please don't kill me, it's not my fault," Barry rushed out all at once before darting forward to press his lips against Snart’s.

Five seconds and Barry pulled back quickly, eyes squeezed shut and tensed for the first blow.

"That's it? Mmmm, I don't think so," Snart drawled.

Barry's eyes flew open the moment the first hand landed on his ass, a squeak left him as he was yanked forward, the other hand anchored around the back of his neck. The next moment it was suddenly very hard to breathe, much less think, when Snart kissed him.

_Hard_.

A thigh moved between his legs, grinding up against him until Barry moaned and the opportunistic bastard took full advantage. Snart tasted like vanilla and vodka.

There wasn't an inch of space between them and- well, Leonard Snart was _blessed_ , which made it that much harder to contemplate pulling away. He had no doubt Snart could feel him just as well and it made him flush with embarrassment.

By the time he was released, he was sure his face was hot enough to light a match.

"Breathe, Scarlet," Snart smirked, looking barely ruffled by the kiss. Or by the applause and wolf whistles surrounding them. "Don't want you passing out, do we? Alright now, off you go," he gently nudged Barry back in the direction he came from, like he was releasing a cute small animal back into the wild.

Barry bolted.


	4. Scarlet Songbird (ColdFlashWave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is crime bosses’ Mick and Len’s pretty scarlet songbird~
> 
> This was a request done for satan-ruler-of-hells!
> 
> Song is Let’s Hurt Tonight by OneRepublic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do so love crime boss aus with Barry as their pretty star~

“-Oooh~ I know you’re feeling insane,” Barry crooned. “Tell me something that I can explain, oh.”

The house was full tonight as Barry sang from the stage, the room dark as he shown in a scarlet silk suit and a choker of rubies dripping from his throat.

He smiled when he saw a pair of icy blue eyes and a pair of burning brown ones looking down at him from their meeting in the VIP loft. He let his voice hit the purest notes he could.

“I’ll hit the lights and you lock the doors. Tell me all of the things you couldn’t before. Don’t walk away, don’t roll your eyes. They say love is pain,” Barry sang as he gazed up at them. “Well darling, let’s hurt tonight.”

The song ended soon after that, but even as roses covered the stage and crowd roared in applause, he knew he would recieve his best gifts in the arms of his lovers when he returned to his dressing room.


	5. A Shifty Arrangement (ColdFlashWave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world of animal shifters, Barry is a noble whose father was framed by Eobard. Henry is locked in Len and Mick's dungeons and Barry arrives and is prepared to prove his innocence or barter his freedom.
> 
> He however was not prepared for them to ask him to have their babies.
> 
> (Has ABO themes, but mostly just an anatomy thing)

"You’ll release my father if I agree to carry your pups?”

Or would it be eggs? Or cubs? Between a wulf, a draconian, and his own nature there was no telling what he would beget.

Barry clutched his cup of tea tightly, his round furred ears laid flat and his long spotted tail lashed back and forth with obvious anxiety. “I won’t give up any children, not even for my father. I refuse.”

“Don’t misunderstand us.”

King Leonard leaned forward over the chair Barry sat in. The wolf shifter placed his hands on his shoulders, kneading into the tense muscles.

“We fully intend to keep you both,” he reassured.

“Your background’s good,” King Mick rasped, eyes burning a fiery orange. “Ya got a loyal streak, smart, and got the nicest ass I’ve ever seen.”

Barry flushed but pushed forward. “But I’m a cheetah shifter! We’re rare but that’s not always a good thing! We’re known for difficult pregnancies! Fertility and uh- chemistry won’t be the problem, carrying to term will be. You must have unending offers; as kings and as powerful alphas. Why choose me if heirs are what you are after?”

After storming into the castle, fully intent to do whatever it took to free his father from the Kings’ dungeons after Lord Eobard’s schemes had him falsely imprisoned, he had not seen any of this coming.

“The fact we’re both sires aside, we’re not just looking for a fun surrogate,” Mick replied. “We’re looking for a consort and a protector. When Lenny n’ me are away, we’ll need a strong mate to guard our den.”

Barry glanced down when he felt a warm scaled tail wrap around his leg.

“Ya fit the list. Ya being an omega is just a bonus. We’re both stubborn asses, sometimes we need a clear head to knock ours together,” the dragon growled. “We’ll take care of ya, but we want an equal too.”

“Give us the chance to persuade you,” Leonard said softly into one of his ears. “Your father can stay as a guest in much better accommodations during our courtship while we also look into your allegations. If they prove true and we haven’t won you by the next full moon, you and your father are free to go.”

Barry shivered at the feeling of sharp teeth at the base of his ear.

“But don’t think we’ll make it easy for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll likely return to this another time, it’s going somewhere good~


	6. Kiss It (ColdFlash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite flirting under fire. More like bad puns while trying to escape. But hey, it works for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request filled for an anon~

“NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO, UNLESS I’M _NAKED_!” Barry finally yelled in frustration.

Then promptly turned as scarlet as his nickname when Len just cocked an eyebrow with an amused smirk.

They had been trying to figure out a way to escape from the current bad guy of the week who happened to be an enemy of Captain Cold. Len, of course, was insisting that his plan for getting out was better and Barry had finally had enough of the know it all handsome smartass.

“Really?” Len purred. “Remind me to put you on _speed_ dial then.”

Barry groaned at the terrible pun.

“Eat my ass, you jerk,” he grumbled.

“Bend over,” Len replied without a moment’s hesitation. "I'll show you a real n _ice_ time."

And the hits just kept coming.

Five hours, three arrested bad guys, and one ruined sweater later, they were breaking in- literally- Barry’s new bed.


	7. Runaway Subtrain (ColdFlash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wham, bam, thank you, man.
> 
> Wait, what do you mean you're my new boss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request filled for Sparroet on tumblr
> 
> This plot bunny will one day grow up, not to worry XD

A society of shapeshifters where as you grow up you shift into any animal (full and partial shifts), and only settle on one or two forms that suit your personality after you’ve lost your virginity.

Cue Barry, who has trouble controlling his shifts in such a way that makes it all too obvious. His anxiety and awkwardness has just always gotten in the way whenever he’s tried.

On the eve of his collage graduation, Barry decides he’s had enough and uses some of the money his family and friends gave him in congratulations which he was supposed to put towards an apartment and a vacation to buy a temporary pass into one of the most exclusive sex clubs in the tri cities.

One week of mind blowing sex with an incredible dom called Cold, Barry’s shifting has settled on two forms, and he realizes he’s falling in love with what amounts to a total stranger and panics.

He runs away leaving no trace.

Fast forward a month and Barry hears a voice he hadn’t thought to again while arriving at his new job.

Leonard Snart, ‘Cold’, is his new boss.

And Len wants _answers_.

(I think Barry's settled shifts end up being a cheetah and a hummingbird.)


	8. Overdue (ColdFlashRay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crime bosses Leo and Ray have been neglecting their poor boy and work to fix it. 
> 
> Alert: Much Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request filled for hiverforesteevee! Chommy loves you ; )
> 
> May make a part 2

“ _Barry_ ,” Leo whispered into his ear, one hand griping the younger man’s tie like a leash. “We’ve talked about this. We don’t want you present for these types of meetings, don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.”

Despite his scolding tone, his expression remained fond and his touch gentle. Leo was always so soft and teasing with his kept boy.

“I can help! I’m smart, I know lots of things about the city… I get lonely without you two around,” Barry finished sadly.

Just when it looked like Leo might give in this time, another hand came into view to cup Barry’s chin. Ray’s disapproving eyes bored into him and he shrank under his gaze.

“You slipped your guards again, Barry. That's the fifth time this month. You _know_ better,” Ray admonished. “We’ll be having a _thorough_  discussion of your behavior when we get home.”

“ _If_ you get home,” Barry couldn’t help but snap.

They looked surprised at his waspish tone.

“Barry?” Ray tilted his face to look at him better. “What’s wrong? Do you think we’ve been neglecting you? We’ve just been-”

“Busy,” Barry sulked. “I _know_. It’d just be nice to eat dinner together once in a while, go to bed together, or at least wake up to one of you still there.” He blinked back the stinging in his eyes.

“But Ray had dinner with you last-”

“Ah, no, I had to cancel because of the border dispute, remember? I thought /you/ went home to sleep the other-”

“No, I got a last minute call and missed my flight. But what about-?”

“Neither of you have been home in over a _month_ ,” Barry stared down at the floor. “You won’t even let me come on trips or stay at the office with you. I know you’re busy, but I _need_ -” He choked.

“Oh, _Barry_ , we’re so sorry,” Leo wrapped his arms around him tight, stroking his back to sooth him. “We didn’t mean to leave you alone so long. We love you so much, don't think otherwise.”

“That’s why you’ve been acting up, you were trying to get our attention,” Ray said with a frown. “Normally I wouldn’t reward misbehavior,” he tugged on Barry’s hair firmly until the younger man bared his throat. “But this time it may have been called for."

Ray kissed his forehead apologetically.

"However, leaving your guards and going about unprotected is a serious issue. You’re not getting away without a punishment, boy," he scolded.

“We’ll take care of you,” Leo reassured with a kiss to his cheek. “You waited so long, were such a good boy up til now. You’ll get a good reward too.”

Barry melted under their attention. He had become more tired and listless the longer they had stayed away. He needed them so _much_.

“Please,” he sobbed. “I want you _home_. I feel like I’m falling all the time, it hasn’t been this bad since-”

A phone ringing cut him short and he folded in on himself. He stared down at his feet tiredly and remained quiet. He wasn’t supposed to interrupt business calls.

Leo and Ray exchanged a look.

Barry followed obediently when Ray pulled him to the soft leather couch in Leo’s office for when he stayed overnight. Leo had likely slept on it most nights over the last few weeks.

Barry felt like burning it.

But it was comfortable and molded into his side while Ray pillowed his head on his thigh, a hand gripping the back of his neck tight while Leo was speaking quietly into the phone.

“Have you been eating enough?” Ray demanded. “ _Sleeping_ enough?”

“…No,” Barry knew better than to try to lie and they both knew he wasn’t capable of it like this.

“We’ll fix that,” Ray ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s going to get better soon.”

Leo joined them on the couch. “I’ve rescheduled and cleared the next few days for us. I told them something very important had come up and needed our _personal_ attention.”

“Yes, it does,” Ray agreed. “And as soon as our boy gets some rest, we have a lot of making up to do.”

They rearranged themselves on the couch until Barry was cradled between them both. It wasn’t long before all three were passed out for some much needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’ll come back to this one at a later date, because I’m interested to see where it goes from here as well~


End file.
